


"You're an idiot!"

by pony_express



Series: A - Z Dead Poet's Society Drabbles [25]
Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: Neil tries to reassure Charlie. . .





	"You're an idiot!"

"You’re an idiot!" Neil, although laughing, has a flash of anger across his face.

Charlie half smiles.

"I love YOU!" Neil playfully punches Charlie’s arm, "Todd’s helping me run my lines and it’s really helping him come out of his shell."

Charlie smiles, brighter this time, "I should’ve known it would be as selfless as that. That’s just you."

Charlie motions to hug Neil.

"It’s not entirely selfless," Neil points out.

"But it’s clever you’re so clever! And always thinking of others- "

"Apparently I wasn’t- "

"I’m not jealous," Charlie tries to reassure. Neil, understanding what Charlie was saying, hugged him


End file.
